


"A waking dream -- Is Someone There?"

by Lady_Noremon



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Noremon/pseuds/Lady_Noremon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ambiguous Detective awakens from a 'Neath dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A waking dream -- Is Someone There?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on [LiveJournal](http://ls-cassius.livejournal.com/2010/12/29) on December 29TH, 2010 @ 11:44 pm]
> 
> I found 2 more finished writings from this fandom that weren't continued into role-play scenes or such.

Sputtering. Shaking. Cassius' first realisation of sight is the brown eyes staring back at them. The horror and confusion in them takes startles and they do not realise who that they belong to. That the scraggled mess is their own reflection. But how? Why? So many questions still. The look they give themself reminds them of the fish they saw upon falling on black 'ice'...once. Its face literally frozen in the fear of freezing alive and the confusion of how exactly it was happening. 

Slowly Cassius starts to remember a...what exactly was that place? Was that what a jungle is? They had only ever read about them and seen illustrations...but how could they have been in a jungle? This was still London, even if underground...and all other trees were dead, so how could there be a jungle? And the sun--The sun! There was sun in that place...was it really, truly the sun? The last image in their mind was of stars...Stars! How could they be in such a place?

The ache of their body starts to sink in and they finally notice that their jacket is missing and the shirt is in tatters...and is that...blood? Was everything real? Something wet seems to be dripping down their hand and for a moment they contemplate how much like honey it is; before rolling back their sleeve to see a gash just by their elbow.

"I fell looking for a stream."

But they couldn't have actually fallen...and yet there is mud and... _leaves_ stuck in it. Cassius reels back and grips the sides of the dresser.

"....nothing is ever here in the first place"

They mutter, remembering they uttered the same thing...how long ago was it? Where were they again? Is this all a 'Neath dream? Or have they even been down here to begin with? They cry out and shake.

A voice squeaks out and briefly they wonder if it is their own, until a large rat pulls himself up to have a better chance of making eye-contact. "'Ow 'bout ye get o't of that things?"

Maybe.

But even if Cassius is imagining all this, imagining being somewhat cleaner and freshly dressed would be a better option. 'If this is all in my head...' They think, 'Then maybe this Disgraced rat really is the best guide?'.


End file.
